


Before It Begins

by Etnoe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Last Kiss, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera and Tsuna prepare for an official meeting with other bosses. (Neither really notices that something has ended.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the first 5927 I wrote! Or, at least, the first I completed and posted somewhere.

* * *

  
  
Off the top of his head, Gokudera could make a long list of the protocols for this meeting. He had a suspicion that if he thought about it quietly to himself, instead of having this impromptu chat in Tsuna's bedroom, there would be even more items for the theoretical list. Maybe he could write this stuff down so that Tsuna could study later; Tsuna's first sit-down as an equal with other high-up bosses required thorough preparation. Cavallone would be helpful as always but would be looking out for his own interests too... For now, though, Tsuna looked overwhelmed, even sweating a little with nerves, and could do with a break. A proper list could come tomorrow - Reborn _had_ said he trusted Gokudera to do a thorough job.

At last Gokudera ran out of points of ceremony, known quirks of the other bosses attending the meeting, relevant Mafia history, and plain old gossip to tell Tsuna about - and then one more thing occurred to him.

"They'll kiss you," he warned.

Tsuna let out a squawk and scrambled backwards from a kneeling position, plopping onto his backside as his legs tangled. "WHAT? But I - I don't - can't - Kyoko-chan—"

Gokudera put up his hands, grinning that something so simple could get his boss flustered. "No, don't misunderstand! It's a common form of greeting. They'll most likely be trying to show that you're on their territory, deliberately ignoring your cultural sensibilities. It's better if you take it without reacting."

"So ... nothing like that Lussuria from the Varia? He doesn't care about anyone's sensibilities at all..."

Gokudera pulled a face. "Shouldn't be. Look, I'll demonstrate for you. It'll be like this." He scooted forwards over the floor and placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulders to lean in and peck him on both cheeks.

"That's it?"

"They might try and throw you off by going for big smacks, like they're friendly, but you are the Vongola boss. They won't want to take too many chances."

"Just like in movies," Tsuna said, absently touching his cheek. "...Aagh!! I'm going to have a meeting with a bunch of mob bosses! And it's supposed to be for an 'emergency'!" He groaned. "And no one wants to explain what that means in any way other than in person..."

Gokudera watched his eyes track air, trying to figure possibilities out from the information he had, and was deeply pleased to have helped by providing more background. "You'll be the best out of all of 'em. The Vongola won't be intimidated!"

Tsuna still seemed worried. That was only natural for such an important occasion, and at least he wasn't sputtering anymore. It seemed like maybe the kisses had made him a bit calmer, Gokudera thought. Was that a dumb idea? But he really wasn't so jittery now, sitting there cross-legged and looking thoughtful. For some reason the image was clear in his mind, as if significant: Tsuna's hand on his cheek, fingertips light on the place of one of the kisses as if he still felt something of it, pressure or warmth or...

Gokudera's stomach filled with strange, half-pleasant heat. He glanced warily over his shoulder, wondering if his sister was passing by in the hallway, but it didn't look like it. He brushed the distraction aside. There was business to attend to.

"Tell you what, Tenth! I'll make notes for you to study, and I can test you later..." 

  
 


End file.
